


Beauty

by miabria



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Greek myth - Freeform, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miabria/pseuds/miabria
Summary: Ares admires Aphrodite's beauty. After all, that's what made him fall in love in the first place. But it's not just her beauty he loves. He loves everything there is to love about the goddess.





	Beauty

What a goddess!  
Long hair  
Falling gracefully over her shoulders.  
Red lips  
Speaking words full of lust.  
Bright eyes  
Staring strait through the heart.  
She causes so much pain,  
She causes so much heartbreak.  
She walks like the air,  
Footsteps light and unheard.  
She speaks like silk,  
Smooth word causing the heart to stop.  
She looks like an angel,  
No mortal or god with such beauty.  
She loves like a woman,  
Fragile but perfectly strong.  
She seeks revenge like a mercenary,  
Her enemies shown no mercy.  
She's perfect like spring flowers,  
Beautiful in bloom and at her peak of youth.  
She's mine forever,  
Though no man could ever be worthy of her love.


End file.
